jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Corran-Horn
Bytes __INHALTSVERZEICHNIS_ERZWINGEN__ Zwei Anliegen Hi Corran, Ich habe ein paar Sachen erledigt und nun sind auf deiner Benutzerseite die Links Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 1, Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 2, Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 3, Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 4 und Star Wars: Lost Tribe of the Sith – Spiral: 5 unkorrekt. Könntest du jeweils das Star Wars: entfernen? Beim Aufstand des Vergessenen Stammes der Sith sind noch leere Abschnitte, könntest du diese entfernen, oder fertigstellen? Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:23, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Ehrlich gesagt finde ich es nicht gut, dass du überall das Star Wars entfernt hast, da es sich hierbei nicht um den deutschen, sondern um den amerikanischen Titel handelt. Und der hat nunmal Star Wars im Titel. Aber okay, ich werde mich darum kümmern. Corran (Diskussion) 16:31, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :'Nachtrag: Nein, werde ich nicht, weil ich gerade sehe, dass das mit anderen Comics, deren Titel in englischer Sprache sind, auch so gehandhabt wird, siehe z.B. Invasion. Deshalb würde ich vorschlagen, dass darüber erstmal diskutiert wird. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:33, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Nachtrag zum Nachtrag: Beim nächsten Mal wäre es gut, wenn man das klärt, bevor alle Links korrigiert werden. ;-) Danke! MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:35, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Danke und Okay. Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 16:36, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Schlacht von Kiros Hallo Corran, um nochmal auf das Thema von vor ein paar Wochen zurückzukommen, du weißt schon, die Unstimmigkeiten bei der Schlacht von Kiros und mit Xerius Ugg etc. Auf jeden Fall habe ich mir dazu eine Alternative überlegt. Wäre es möglich, dass ich die beiden Artikel so lasse, wie sie sind, und einen neuen Artikel Schlacht von Kiros erstelle, wo die Geschehnisse nur aus TCW vorkommen? Dann könnte man den anderen Artikel ja "Schlacht von Kiros (Comic)" oder so nennen. Ist das verboten oder wäre das möglich? Erwarte deine Antwort. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:28, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Wenn ich mich mal so einmischen darf, ich denke, dass ist nicht möglich, falls es die selbe Schlacht ist. Bei Xerius Ugg würde ich auf jeden Fall keinen neuen Artikel erstellen, da dies ja dann derselbe Charakter ist. 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:35, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Bei Xerius Ugg gibts ja auch kein Problem, nur die Schlacht von Kiros gibts ja einmal die Panini-Comic-Version und einmal die TCW-Version. Bei der TCW-Version passiert in sogut wie nichts gemeinsames, auch die Personen sind größtenteils anders. Es ist zwar am gleichen Ort und ungefähr der gleiche Zeitraum, aber die Handlung weich ab. Deshalb denke ich, dass es Sinn machen würde, einen TCW-Artikel zu erstellen, da so sowohl diese als auch die Comic-Version eins zu eins erhalten bleibt. Das ist meine Meinung dazu. Stricker (Truppenkom) 15:40, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Stricker hasts ja grad erklärt. Ich stimme zu, da ich das ebenfalls meinte. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:43, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich muss da wiedersprechen :), im Wook (en:Battle of Kiros) sind beide Ereignisse in einem Artikel. 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:44, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Da muss ich jetzt wieder widersprechen. Die Handlung wird aus TCW-Version erzählt. Nur im HDK-Teil ist das Zeug aus dem Comic. Das hatte ich ja auch mit Corran besprochen, dass man das in einen Artikel verfasst, aber die Lösung erschien mir ab geschicktesten, mit Hinweis im HDK-Teil der TCW-Version auf die Comic-Version. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:49, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Ja, dann muss man eben den Comic-Teil in den HdK-Abschnitt setzen. 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:52, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Jup, das war meine Idee. Den Comic-Artikel würde ich aber trotzdem noch stehen lassen, damit man diese Version auch in vollen Zügen lesen kann und keine Kurzfassung wie bei Wook. Jetzt lassen wir Corran bald auch noch zu Wort kommen und dann können wir uns ja entscheiden ;). Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:59, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ja das sehe ich auch so. 'Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 16:03, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Nein, darfst du nicht. 1.) Es handelt sich um ein und die selbe Person. 2.) Dieses Wiki ist in-Universe geschrieben, und wenn du (Comic) in den Titel setzt, ist es das nicht mehr. 3.) Widersprüchliche Informationen gehören in den HdK-Teil. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:29, 13. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Was meinst du mit ''ein und die selbe Person?. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 15:24, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Ich meine Schlacht, tut mir leid. ^^ Corran (Diskussion) 16:25, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Achso, ich war nur etwas verwirrt. Danke für die Antwort. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 16:27, 14. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Imperiale Armee Und nochmal hallo, ja, ich weiß, ich stelle bald jeden Tag irgendwelche Fragen, aber ich kann halt nicht anders Datei:;-).gif. Achso, mein Anliegen: Beim Artikel Imperiale Armee steht immer noch das LWK-Symbol. Ich habs jetzt nicht mehr auf dem Schirm, ob da überhaupt eine Wahl stattgefunden hat, denn das find ih in der Versionsgeschichte und der Statistik nicht, oder ob sie erfolglos war oder sonst was. Wenn keine Wahl stattgefunden hat, sollte man das doch noch nachholen. Gruß Robonino (Komlink) 14:37, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Entschuldigung, dass ich den Beitrag entfernt habe, ich habe mich nur verklickt, als ich auf zurücksetzen kam.. '''Lord Dreist (Kontakt|'Artikel) 15:09, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Danke für den Hinweis. Ich habe damals vergessen, die Vorlage wieder zu entfernen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:10, 15. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Signatur Hallo JP-Corran-Horn, right|Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit vier Tilden! vielen Dank für deine Beiträge auf den Diskussionsseiten. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deine Beiträge auf Diskussionsseiten nicht signierst. Das ist jedoch wichtig, um später den Autoren und das Einstelldatum des Beitrags zu identifizieren. Eine Signatur kann mit vier Tilden (also ) oder durch einen Klick auf das Signatursymbol der Toolbar (siehe Bild) erzeugt werden. Viele Grüße Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:38, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :PS: Das wollte ich schon immer mal machen Bild:;-).gif. Übrigens ist dies für deine Stimmenabgabe bei Santa Claus. Da solltest du vielleicht noch was nachholen :-P Schönes Wochenende! Hjhunter (Diskussion) 14:38, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich wusste, dass du das schon immer mal machen wolltest, deshalb war selbstverständlich alles absichtlich. Ich wollte nur testen, ob du auch aufpasst. *hüstel* Bild:;-).gif Danke für den Hinweis. Auch dir ein schönes Wochenende. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:00, 17. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Englische Teile Hallo Corran, ich hab gerade Robonino die selbe Frage gestellt, hat mich dann aber an dich weitergeleitet, da du dich damit warscheinlich besser auskennst. Also stele ich sie nun dir: Bei meiner Bearbeitung gemerkt, das zum Beispiel "Publish" steht, wo eigentlich "Speichern" stehen sollte. Auch in der Letzte Änderung steht manchmal "last edit 3 seconds ago" oder so was. Und bei meiner Benutzerseite steht irgendwie manchmal "Diese Seite Kommentieren" statt einfach Diskussion wie vorher oder Contributes für Blog etc. Kannst du mir das erklären? Stricker (Truppenkom) 08:36, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Das liegt daran, dass wir bei Wikia sind, und Wikia ändert bekanntlich ganz gern mal das Design Wikis. Die Änderungen mögen meist ganz nützlich sein (z.B. wurden bei der letzten Aktualisierung die Scroll-Balken verändert oder neue Funktionen eingeführt), aber da kann es manchmal sein, dass bestimmte Dinge auch in englischer Sprache angegeben werden. Da haben wir von der JP keinen Einfluss drauf, daher wird das erstmal so bleiben, bis Wikia das wieder ändert – falls es das überhaupt ändert. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 10:46, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Dankeschön für die Aufklärung. Schönes Wochende wünsch ich dir. Stricker (Truppenkom) 10:57, 18. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Bilder Hi Corran, ich habe ein pssr echt schöne Bilder für Jedipedia die man auch sehr gut gebrauchen könnte auf einigen Seiten. Leider habe ich, da familiäre Probleme, nicht wirklich die Zeit dazu sie ordentlich einzufügen die quellen dazuzuschreiben und so weiter. Tut mir wirklich leid, ich würde es wirklich gerne selber tun, aber könnte ich dir die Bilder irgendwie schicken und dir sagen woher ich die hab und du lädst sie hoch? LG 'Rolera (Diskussion) 17:00, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Moin! Du kannst sie mir als Anhang an meine E-Mail senden (oben in den Menüs auf meiner Benutzerseite findest du die Funktion dazu) und mir die Quellen angeben. Dann kann ich sie gern für dich hochladen. Da ich momentan schulisch viel zu tun habe, werde ich das auch nicht sofort machen können. Aber spätestens am Wochenende kann ich sie dann wahrscheinlich hochladen. Danke, dass du vorher nachfragst. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:04, 21. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Sorry ich finde die Funktion leider nicht :( ::Hilfe Rolera (Diskussion) 13:37, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Klick ;-). MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 14:12, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) RiffTrax Hi Corran, ich habe gesehen, dass du die Seite RiffTrax gelöscht hast. Ich habe vorhin extra erlaubt diese Seite zu erstellen, da sie wirklich etwas mit StarWars zu tun hat. Ich finde, dass die Seite durchaus auf der JP etwas zu tun hat. Vielleicht kann ich dich ja umstimmen, die Seite wieder herzustellen. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 19:41, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Was hat die denn mit Star Wars zu tun? Sie hatte nichtmal eine offizielle Quelle, sondern verwies auf eine Seite im Zusammenhang mit dem Zauberer von Oz. Aber wenn du mir zeigst, was sie mit Star Wars zu tun hat, werde ich sie selbstverständlich wieder erstellen. Vielleicht war ich auch zu voreilig, hier. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:52, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Sie haben eine halbwegs berühmte Verarsche von StarWars geschaffen, die mir persönlich gefallen hat. Ich bin gerade nicht am Computer, weshalb ich es dir nicht direkt zeigen kann. Ich finde, die Internetseite hat einen Platz bei uns verdient. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 20:26, 22. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Finde ich auch, zumal ich mich gestern abend noch durch die Hothkälte da draußen gekämpft habe, um den Artikel in einem Webcafe erstellen zu können^^ :::(Hab ich ein Schwein, dass ich den Originaltext noch irgendwo auf der Platte habe) :::Hier ein Link zur Verdeutlichung, dass es sehr wohl einen Bezug zum Thema SW gibt: :::http://www.rifftrax.com/search/apachesolr_search/Star%20Wars :::Aber ich habe da natürlich nicht das letzte Wort, sowas müssen die Admins entscheiden... :::P. S: Es wird niemand gezwungen, das Zeug zu kaufen:-)Vegeccolo (Diskussion) 09:30, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Das ist mehr, als ich vermutet hätte. ^^ Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 09:47, 23. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::::Aye, die hat tatsächlich was mit Star Wars zu tun. Den Originaltext brauchst du nicht, ich habe den Artikel so wiederhergestellt. Danke für die Berichtigung. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) Jedipedia Twitter-Account Aloha Corran-Horn, mir ist aufgefallen, dass ihr seit Oktober die Facebookseite der Jedipedia wieder ordentlich bestückt und auch euren YouTube-Kanal fleißig nutzt – Respekt! Wir haben hier auch noch den etwas stiefmütterlich behandelten Twitteraccount von Jedipedia_de auf Lager. Falls von eurer Seite Interesse besteht, können wir euch gerne die Zugangsdaten dafür zur Verfügung stellen. Gebt mir diesbezüglich einfach mal Bescheid. Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:09, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :Danke. Um ehrlich zu sein wusste ich bis gerade eben nicht, dass wir einen Twitter-Account haben. Datei:;-).gif Danke für den Hinweis. Ich werde mich mal umhören, ob jemand einen Twitter-Account hat und unseren zu übernehmen bereit ist und gebe dir dann Bescheid. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:36, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::Nur zur Aufklärung: Anders als bspw. bei Facebook benötigt man für den Zugang keinen bereits bestehenden, eigenen Account. Twitter-Accounts sind grundsätzlich unabhängig voneinander. ::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 16:41, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) :::Aha! Siehst'e, das wusste ich nicht. ;-) Ich denke, dann kannst du uns die Zugangsdaten einfach mal geben. Es wird sich sicherlich jemand findet, der Twitter zu übernehmen bereit ist. Vielen Dank. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:13, 31. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::::Mir persönlich wäre es lieber, wenn sich derjenige/diejenige/diejenigen bei mir melden (Kontaktdaten stehen auf meinem Profil), damit ich weiß, in welche Hände er übergeht und ob das von euch "approved" ist, am besten in Verbindung mit einer Bestätigung auf einer Diskussionsseite. ::::Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 10:12, 3. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Yuvar Xal Hi Corran, könntest du dir bitte diesen Artikel durchlesen ob alles passt. ich möchte ihn nämlich als Lesenswerten Artikel aufstellen, und ich will alles aus ihm rausholen was ich kann. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:15, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Es ginge mit den folgenden Romanen der Reihe auch ein Vermächtnis-Abschnitt, vielleicht magst du den noch ergänzen? Aber ansonsten sollte lesenswert drin sein. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:23, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, aber ich habe nur die ersten der drei Romane. Könntest du das ergänzen? 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 19:24, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Oh, okay. Ja, das kann ich tun, wenn du das möchtest. Ich werde mich demnächst dransetzen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 19:27, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Danke. Ich füge derweilen den Beziehungen-Abschnitt ein. Ich stelle den Artikel dann auf, einbinden kannst du den Vermächtnis teil dann ja immer noch. 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 21:11, 6. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Moin! Ich habe nochmal nachgelesen. Zu Yuvar Xal gibt es doch nicht allzu viel, aus dem man einen Vermächtnis-Abschnitt machen könnte, weshalb das so ausreicht. Allerdings habe ich dennoch zwei Hinweise: 1.) Da fehlen Zitate, 2.) In Überschriften wird nicht verlinkt, auch keine Namen im Beziehungsteil. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:49, 7. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Alles klar. Das mit den Zitaten weiß ich, da werde ich heute abend noch in den Büchern nachschmökern. Die Überschriften werde ich entlinken, danke für den Hinweis. ;) 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 15:01, 7. Feb. 2014 (UTC) "Star Wars" im Lemma Hallo Corran, du hast eine Änderung von Lord Dreist rückgängig gemacht, die sich auf die Nennung von „Star Wars“ in (leider noch rot verlinkten) Buchtiteln bezog. Der freche Adelige hat dieses „Star Wars“ getilgt, du hast es wieder eingefügt. Ich denke jedoch, dass er recht hatte, vergleiche dazu bitte diese Richtlinie. „„Star Wars“ wird bei Büchern, Comics und Spielen nicht im Artikelnamen verwendet, außer wenn es in den Titel des Werkes integriert ist ...“ Viele Grüße, Flusswelt (Diskussion) 15:40, 7. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Du hast auch meine Bearbeitung rückgängig gemacht. Klar ist Star Wars Galactic Spy ein Eigenname, jedoch sind wir hier in einem Star-Wars-Wiki. Wenn man nach dir gehen würde, müsste man alle Quellartikel verschieben. 100px|link=Benutzer:Kerem1234522px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Kerem12345 20:17, 7. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Hm. In der Richtlinie steht aber doch auch „... außer wenn es in den Titel des Werkes integriert ist“, und das ist z.B. bei Romanen nicht der Fall, beim Videospiel Star Wars Galactic Spy aber schon. Wenn wir nach dieser Richtlinie gehen, muss das „Star Wars“, soweit ich das verstehe, im Lemma bleiben. Wenn ich mich da irre, können Kerem und Dreist meine Änderungen aber gern wieder rückgängig machen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 13:32, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Infanterie (Rebellen-Allianz) Hallo Corran, demnächst werde ich ein größeres Projekt beginnen. Ich möchte mit der Erstellung des Artikels Rebellen-Soldat beginnen, und Lord Dreist hat schon seine Mithilfe zugesichert. Da kommt dann alles rein, von den Flotteninfanteristen (also wie bei denen auf der Tantive IV), die Endor-Truppen und die Endor-Truppen. Dieser Artikel besteht jedoch schon unter einer viel zu kleinen Ausführung, weshalb ich dich fragen wollte, ob du diesen Artikel nach der Erstellung von der Alternative Löschen würdest. Gleichzeitig würde ich mich auch über eine Unterstützung deinerseits bei dem neuen Artikel freuen, wenn du Zeit und Lust hast. Ich würde mich über eine Antwort freuen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 15:43, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Moin, moin! :Es ist sehr schön, dass du diesen Artikel erstellen möchtest. Aber ich fürchte, den Artikel darf ich nicht löschen, da an diesem Autoren beteiligt waren, die in der Versionsgeschichte aufgeführt werden müssen. Es steht dir natürlich frei, den bestehenden Artikel per UC zu besetzen und nach Belieben zu bearbeiten. Und wenn ich Zeit habe, werde ich mich auch gern daran beteiligen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:01, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Gut, dann werde ich diesen Artikel umbennen und mich dann mit dessen Inhalt beschäftigen. Danke für deine Antwort. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:13, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Wieso umbenennen? Der Artikelname ist korrekt, denn hierbei handelt es sich um die Infanterie. Corran (Diskussion) 16:17, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Richtig, jedoch ist dieser Name weniger oft aufgeführt als Rebellen-Soldat. Deshalb erachte ich es für sinnvoll, den Artikel auch so zu nennen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:23, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::Dann würde ich vorschlagen, eine Weiterleitung von Rebellen-Soldat zum jetzigen Titel anzulegen, denn dass Rebellen-Soldat öfter aufgeführt wird, mag zwar sein, aber Infanterie bezieht sich auf alle Bodentruppen und ist somit nunmal der korrekte Name. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:24, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Da stimme ich Roboninio zu. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 16:25, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::Rebellen-Soldat ist trotzdem nicht der richtige Name. Jaina Solo wird auch mehr als dreimal so häufig wie Jaina Solo Fel verlinkt, und trotzdem heißt der Artikel Jaina Solo Fel. Einfach, weil es korrekt, richtig und kanonisch ist. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 16:27, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::Ich widerspreche dir nicht gern, Corran, aber ich habe noch in keinem Buch, Film, Comic etc. gehört, dass von der Rebellen-Infanterie oder so ähnlich geredet wurde. Es macht für mich keinen Sinn, diesen Titel beizubehalten, weil er mir nicht richtig erscheint. Infanterie fasst die Klasse dieser Truppen zusammen, da stimme ich mit dir überein, aber es wird zu den Sturmtruppen ja auch Sturmtruppen gesagt und nicht Infanterie (Galaktisches Imperium) oder so. Da es sich bei allen Rebellen-Soldaten, sowohl auf Hoth, Endor und Yavin, um die selben Soldaten handelt, ist ein Oberbegriff wie Rebellen-Soldat durchaus gerechtfertig und ebenso kanonisch. Was dein Beispiel angeht, so finde ich das ein bisschen unpassend, da Jaina Solo Fel ihr endgültiger Name ist, wie sie bis zu ihrem Lebensende heißt. Nur Jaina Solo wird sie vermutlich nur in den Artikeln verlinkt, zu der Zeit sie auch noch so heißt. Die Rebellen-Soldaten heißen jedoch immer so, es gibt keinen anderen Namen. Infanterie der Rebellen-Allianz ist möglicherweise kanonisch, hat jedoch nicht den sofortigen Erkennungswert wie Rebellen-Soldat, was die genaueste Umschreibung für diese Einheit ist. Ich denke, wir werden hier nicht einer Meinung, aber du kannst dir sicher sein, ich schreibe keinen Namen so hin, weil er mir so gerade einfällt, sondern weil er so heißt, und so ist es auch bei diesem Artikel. Zum Vergleich hätten wir sogar noch das Wook, wo sie die Truppen auch Rebellen-Soldaten nennen, siehe hier. Ich hoffe, das wir eine Lösung finden. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:40, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Ich habe den Kampf gewonnen, du kannst den Artikel verschieben. Siehe en:Rebel trooper Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 16:51, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::Nachtrag: Ich habe eine andere Idee. Corran, wie wäre es mit einem Mittelweg? Ich schlage als Name, der beides enthält, folgenden vor: Rebellen-Infanterist. Was hälst du davon? Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 16:57, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Ne, das ist ja Quatsch. Wo taucht der Titel denn bitte auf? :P Verschiebe ruhig zu Soldat, aber weise im Artikel bitte auch auf den Infanterie-Titel hin. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 17:05, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::::Da haste recht ;). Dumme Idee. Danke für das Stattgeben, und natürlich werde ich darauf hinweisen. Schönen Abend noch! Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:12, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Chat Kommst du bitte in den Chat. Danke!!! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Jw-skyguy (Diskussion | Beiträge) 12:31, 9. Feb. 2014) :Wups, danke Robonino. Datei:;-).gif 50px|link=Benutzer:Jw-skyguy (Commkanal) 12:39, 9. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Werbung Hi Corran, ich bin derzeit dabei, einen großen Star Wars Fan Film zu drehen, und dabei benötigt es auch an der nötigen Werbung, und an der richtigen Zielgruppe und Plazierung. Wäre es möglich, auf der Jedipedia Startseite einen Werbebanner mit Link zu http://www.sw-darkness.com anzubringen? Mit freudlichen Grüßen, Darth Sodos (Diskussion) 12:16, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Moin, ich schalte mich hier mal kurz ein... Also grundsätzlich haben wir auf die Werbebanner auf unserer Startseite keinerlei Einluss, da diese von Wikia plaziert werden. Ich halte es auch für keine besonders gute Idee auf unsere Startseite entsprechende Bilder, die als quasi Werbebanner fungieren, einzufügen. Was wir aber auf jeden Fall machen können und werden, ist einen entsprechenden Artikel erstellen und eine News ist das mit Sicherheit auch wert. Außerdem könnten wir, sofern gewünscht und es auf einer gewissen Gegenseitigkeit beruht, auch bei Facebook eure Sache vorstellen. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 12:45, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Sehr gute Idee, Hunter, das können wir machen. Wenn gewünscht, werden wir deinen Film auch auf der JP-Facebookseite ankündigen, wie Hunter vorschlug. Dafür bitte ich dich nochmal um Rückmeldung. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 12:51, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :::Ja gerne ;) Vielleicht noch mit Links zu unserer Facebook Community und einige Bilder posten, .. z.B. wenn man den Newsletter abboniert, bekommt man einen Code, der einen exklusiven Zugang zu Dingen ermöglicht. Ich hab da so einige Bilder im richtigen Format erstellt, die ich dir per E-Mail schicken kann ;) :::Das Erstellen eines Seite über den Fan Film kann ich übernehmen (Einfach wie jede neue Seite erstellen oder?). :::Danke für die Gelegenheit ;) :::Mfg. :::Darth Sodos (Diskussion) 15:54, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Chat Könntest du mal kurz in den Chat kommen bitte? Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 13:00, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) CT-5385 Hi Corran, derzeit steht der Artikel CT-5385 "Tub" zur Exzellent-Wahl. Jedoch ist er im Moment unter UC und die neuen TCW-Folgen, die nun auf Deutsch erschienen sind, sind auch noch nicht eingebaut. Daher die Frage, müsste die Wahl nicht abgebrochen werden? Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:35, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Frage zu Duell auf Tython Hi Corran, ich wollte nur wissen, ob ich mit einer Änderung den Artikel Duell auf Tython (990 VSY) verbessern könnte. Währe schön, wenn du einen Verbesserungsvorschlag hättest, denn ich bin lange an dem Artikel gesessen und habe damit eine menge Zeit verplempert :). Vielen Dank Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 14:52, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Der Artikel ist gut und sehr ausführlich, keine Frage. Aber für einen exzellenten Artikel habe ich da beim Lesen einfach zu viele Satzbau- und auch Zeichensetzungsfehler gefunden. Diese sind bei einem lesenswerten Artikel vielleicht kein großes Problem, bei einem exzellenten Artikel jedoch nicht unbedingt erwünscht. Tut mir leid. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:05, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Kein Problem, ich werde versuchen das zu beheben. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 15:06, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Farbe bei Infobox Nochmal Hi, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die Farbe Weiß bei der Infoboxfarbe der Mandalorianer (zB hier) schlecht zu sehen ist. Währe toll, wenn du das kurz ändern könntest. Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 14:56, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Nein. Die Infoboxfarben müssen zueinander passen, und diese Farbe ist die einzige Farbe, die zur von der Nutzerschaft bestimmen Personengruppe passt und halbwegs zu erkennen ist – die übrigen zur Personengruppe passenden Farben sind so hell, dass man sie gar nicht erkennen kann. Natürlich könnte man eine vollkommen andere Farbe nehmen, aber dann passt diese wieder nicht zur Personengruppe (Menschen, Hutts, Mandalorianer, etc.). Daher fürchte ich, geht das leider nicht. Tut mir leid. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:03, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::Warum ändert man nicht einfach die Schrift für den Namen in Schwarz? Lord Dreist ≡Diskussion≡ 15:05, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::: ... Wieso zum Baum bin ich noch nicht auf diese Idee gekommen? :D Wunderbare Idee! Allerdings müssten wir das bei allen Mandalorianern manuell eingeben, denn ich für meinen Teil wüsste keinen Code, den man in die Vorlage integrieren könnte, damit nur die Mandalorianer schwarz angezeigt werden. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 15:11, 19. Feb. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ich hätte eine Idee: wenn man oben bei "Name" }